divergence and kids
by dauntless4ever1
Summary: Divergence and Kids By Dauntless4ever1 Tris' POV (In this story Four and Tris have a 8 year old girl) I wake up in a sweat at 3 a.m. Not again. I say to myself. I go take a quick cold shower, to wake myself out of the nightmare. I go back and lay down to Four, when I lay down he jolts up. "Tris? Are you okay?" "Yes Four, I just had another bad dream." "Tris talk to me."
1. Chapter 1

Divergence and Kids

By Dauntless4ever1

Tris' POV (In this story Four and Tris have a 8 year old girl)

I wake up in a sweat at 3 a.m. _Not again._ I say to myself. I go take a quick cold shower, to wake myself out of the nightmare. I go back and lay down to Four, when I lay down he jolts up.

"Tris? Are you okay?"

"Yes Four, I just had another bad dream."

"Tris talk to me."

"Alright, I had a dream that Chrissy got cancer."

"Oh Tris, that wont happen."

"You don't know that, she's been sick for a week now, I'm going to take her to the doctor today. I already made and appointment."

"Ok, I think she just has a cold or allergies, but I think that's a good idea."

"Ok thank you for supporting me and my ideas."

"You know that I will always support you Tris."

"Chrissy, it's time to get up and get ready, you have a doctors appointment today, Chrissy? Did you hear me?"

I run upstairs and find her sobbing.

"Honey what's wrong?"

"Mommy… Mommy I don't feel good at all."  
"Where does it hurt?"

"All over I feel like someone's ripping me from limb to limb by stabbing me."

"I'm taking you to the E.R. right now!"

"Mommy! I can't move! Help me!"

"Four I need some help!"

Four runs up the stairs so fast you would think that a herd of elephants were coming upstairs.

"Tris what's wrong?"

"It's Chrissy, she can't move and she feels like someone is ripping her from limb to limb by stabbing her."

"Okay calm down Tris, you have to breath."


	2. Chapter 2

Divergence and Kids

By Dauntless4ever1

Chapter 2

Four's POV

"Chrissy I'm going to take you to the children's hospital okay?"

"Ok daddy, please just help me?"

"Yes, Chrissy, I promise I will help you."

I run with Chrissy in my arms to children's mercy, push open the doors and yell, "I need some help here!"

"Ok, sir, sit down please. Thank you. Now tell me what's wrong." Says a skinny blonde nurse.

"It's my little girl. She can't move, she's been sick for a week, and now she told me and her mom that it feels like someone is stabbing her from limb to limb. Can you help?"

"We will try our best sir, here come in this Trauma room."

"Okay, thank you."

"I'll get the doctor in her as soon as possible. I need you to fill out some paper work, lay your little girl down on this bed, and please follow me."

"I don't want to leave her though."

"Sir, I promise, I'll send in a nice, loving nurse for her okay? Just please follow me."

"Oh alright."

"Tori please go in Trauma Room 46 and watch Chrissy please." Said the blonde nurse.

"Yes, ma'am." Replied a short, skinny, brown haired nurse, whom I guessed was Tori.

"Thank you, I'll send the doctor in too, we will be right back."

We walked into a office, and the blonde nurse handed me some paper work to fill out. When I was done I asked a question.

"Excuse me, what is your name?"

"Oh, sorry sir my name is Evelyn Eaton, what is yours?"

Okay now I'm shocked that is my MOTHER and she is "dead" according to my Father.

"Ummmmm…"

"Oh come on don't be shy now."

"My name was originally Tobias Eaton."

"Oh my goodness, Tobias, you are so grown up!"

"Sorry mother, but can I get another nurse in there, to take care of my little girl?"

"But why?"

"Well for one, supposedly died, and for two you left me with Marcus to be abused, how could you?!"

"I had to and you know it!"  
"You couldn't take me too?"

"You know then your father would just follow us."

"So you sacrificed me for your safety? That shows you are no real MOTHER and I don't even want you to look at Trauma Room 46 you got that?"

"Fine whatever, I'll just say that you are family and I'm not eligible to help, since you are family."  
"Good." I say and walk out of the office and walk back to where Chrissy is.


	3. Chapter 3

Not long after the doctor walks in.

"Sir, I'm Doctor Prior, can you tell me what's wrong with your little girl?"

"Yes, she has been sick for a week and this morning she told me and her mom that she felt as if she is being stabbed from limb to limb, she been screaming in pain most of the time and we don't know what's wrong with her."

"Okay, Sir, first I'm going to do a physical exam."

The whole time Doctor Prior is doing the exam Chrissy is screaming in pain, I don't think I can handle it, so I walk over to her and try to calm her down but I can't she's really hurting and I can tell she is, so I just stand there and hold her hand trying to comfort her through it all.

"Sir, we will need to do some blood test, a urine test, and we will be giving her a lot of fluids, because she is really dehydrated."

"Thank you Doctor Prior."

The nurse that was in there earlier, with Chrissy when I was gone is now the new nurse. She walks in with a long needle, and other equipment that I have never seen before. She gets it all ready and says to Chrissy "Okay sweetie please hold very still. I'm not going to lie to you, it will hurt, so I will have your Dad right next to you holding your hand okay?"

All Chrissy manages is to nod, then she winces in pain. I'm holding her hand, the nurse is putting the needle in and Chrissy is screaming and squeezing my hand so hard that it starts to go numb. The whole time Chrissy doesn't move a single thing but her little tiny hand.

"Good job Chrissy, now I'm going to give you fluids in one port and take a little blood from the other. Don't move around or the IV might get pulled out.

Chrissy replies so soft you can barely hear her, yes ma'am.

We sit there for what seems like forever, and soon both of us are fast asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The doctor walks in and I jolt up.

"Sorry sir, I didn't know you were sleeping."

"Oh, it's fine Doctor Prior."

"I have bad news." Doctor Prior says with a straight face. My stomach drops, and my throat goes dry. I know this is horrible.

"Go ahead Doctor, you can tell me."

"Chrissy's white blood cells are really high which leads us to the conclusion that your daughter has cancer."

"What no she can't have cancer!"

"She does sir, we don't know what kind so we have to do a bone marrow test. I scheduled it for in about 5 minutes, so your nurse will come in and prep Chrissy, then she will be moved to a special clean lab, where the test will be taken, you are welcome to join her, but you will have to wash up really good, sir."

"Ok. I would like to go with Chrissy."

"I will show you the way to the lab, the nurse will transport Chrissy when she is ready, I have to inform you that this will be the worst pain ever for Chrissy, because we have to stick a big, fat, giant needle in her upper leg, to get inside the bone. The sound will sound like we are breaking her leg, but I assure you that we are not, Sir."

"We?"

"Yes, two nurses, and I. I will do the worst part which is actually sticking the needle in her leg."

"I understand, and I still want to go."

"Okay, sir, then would you please follow me?"

"Yes Doctor."

I follow the doctor and he leads me to a white and clean room, after we clean up, and Chrissy is wheeled in.

*** Author's note ***  
please feel free to leave comments and questions.

my first cliff hanger... dun dun dun...


	5. Author's Note

Author's NOTE...

I will post tomorrow and as often as I can

Leave comments and questions and I will reply to them as fast as I can


	6. Chapter 6

By Dauntless4ever1

Chapter 5

Four's POV

Chrissy is wheeled in, then they put this brown liquid dye stuff that I don't know what it is.

"Doctor Prior, what are you putting on Chrissy?"

"Oh, sorry I forgot to tell you. This is sterol cleaner."

"Oh, ok."

"Now she's ready, if you want you can stand over here, and I will stand over here." He points to the opposite side that he is standing at. All I do is nod my head and move to that side. I've never really minded needles, but I know that Chrissy has never liked them, and this needle is like a foot long! I know that would hurt. "Ok Chrissy, this will hurt, but you can't move, okay, sweetie?"

"Yes sir," Chrissy replies, her voice is very shaky and I know that she is scared, then she looks over at me with those little eyes all teared up and all I can do is look away so I don't start crying, I have to stay strong for her. I look at the Doctor, then at that needle, as soon as Doctor Prior puts the needle in Chrissy winces and yelps in _pain._ Then she screams, she keeps screaming and I know that it hurts. All I can do is look away and let her squeeze my hand as hard as she wants, it doesn't phase me to look at her, and that is the last thing I remember in that room, because when I walk up again I am laying right next to Chrissy in a hospital bed.

I hear a knock at the door, and I roll over and just barely open my eyes, then I see Doctor Prior and Tris, Tris! I forgot to let her know!

"Hey, there's my pansycake husband!" Says Tris while I know that she was told by Doctor Prior about Chrissy that is the only reason she is down here, and maybe because I forgot to tell her and I passed out.

"Haha, hey if you saw that needle you know you would pass out." I reply.

"Nope, because I aint no pansycake."

"Oh, ok."

"Anyway the only reason I came down here is because I didn't get a call from you and when I got here I literally ran into Doctor Prior, I can't believe that you didn't recognize the last name." Tris says, then it hits me, "that is my maiden last name, this is my uncle George."

"That's why I recognized the name, oops." I say shrugging my shoulder, and she playfully slaps me. Chrissy is sleeping so she doesn't know or see what we are talking about.

"Anyways, sir and ma'am," says Doctor Prior, "we got Chrissy's test results back."

"Well?" I say, "what kind of cancer does Chrissy have?"

"Leukemia." Doctor Prior says with a straight face.

Tris starts wailing out in cries, and I know why, it's because she dreamed of this exact moment and I told her that it would never happen, and once I think of that I start to cry, Tori, that nice nurse comes in and comforts both of us.

All Doctor Prior can say without getting choked up is "I'm so sorry," before he has to leaves.

Tris, Tori and I just sit there. Tris and I are still crying, and Tori's just comforts us. I get up and walk out of the room to go and get some coffee. I grab a small cup for Tris too. I walk back to the room and handle Tris the coffee and she gratefully takes it and takes a sip.

Chrissy sleeps threw the night but Tris and I don't.** We** **can't.**Not while Chrissy is sick. Doctor Prior walks in just after Chrissy walks up.

"Good morning Chrissy."

"Good morning," Chrissy says weakly.

"You do have cancer, Chrissy, and it is Leukemia."

"What? But why?"

"Well, all I can tell you is it's because your white blood cells aren't functioning correctly."

"Yes, so what do we do?"

"We start Chemo and Radiation," replies Doctor Prior.

"When?"

"Well, when do you want to start chemo? Because as sooner we do the sooner you can get back to a 'normal' life. While you get chemo you have to stay here."

"Okay, well I would like to start as soon as possible. Mommy, Daddy, is that okay?"

"Of course, sweetie." Says Tris

"Yes honey," I say, "and we will try to be here as often as we can, I will constantly be here, but mommy has to got to work, and she will spend the night here."

"I can move you to the suite in the oncology department where Chrissy will get her treatments." Says Doctor Prior and we nod.

In 15 minutes they come in and wheel Chrissy down to the Suite 46 in the Oncology department and we follow her. Tris has to leave to go to work but before she does she kisses Chrissy and I and tells me, "I'll be back at 6:30 and I'll pack a bag for you and bring it with me, okay?"

"Okay, " I say. Then she leaves and goes to work.


	7. Chapter 8

By Dauntless4ever1

Four's POV

I've never been I big goer or fan, but all I can do is think about how much it hurts and I know that I need to pray. I'm tired of lying to myself and God, I know he's real. I can't make on my own and I know that, so now I'm going to pray. Ok.

_ Dear God,_

_Lord above I need a miracle, I know that only you can do this miracle. Your hands are rapped around Chrissy, I know you will either let her stay here on earth longer or take her home to you, LORD ABOVE I NEED A MIRACLE! (I need a miracle by Third Day is where I got this prayer for Four to say). It's in your hands God._

_ In Jesus name, _

_ Amen._

I know then that Chrissy is a fighter, got that fire, when they think she'll fade away. She'll throw a fist up as she gets up feeling stronger everyday. (Taken from Fighter By Jamie Grace)


	8. Chapter 7

By Dauntless4ever1

Chapter 6

Tris' POV

How could this happen? Why would God let this happen? I just don't understand. How could a God who loves everyone just let a kid who doesn't deserve to get sick, get sick? I have always gone to church so, the only thing I can think of now is to pray, so that is just what I do. I say this out loud to God...

_ Dear God,_

_I know that you are in control of everything, but why does Chrissy have to get cancer, she's only 8, hasn't been able to have a long life and now she has leukemia! Most kids that get that die! I don't want her to die! She doesn't deserve to have such a short life. Yet I know all of this is in your hands and you will do what you feel is necessary, for her and for us. I trust you and in all that you do, I pray that your will be done threw this experience and I will wait and trust you even when it is hard, even if I feel as if I can't or don't want to. I let all go into your arms and your merciful hands._

_ In Jesus Name I pray, _

_ Amen._

Now I am relaxed, I feel as if I just meditated, or something. I know it's because I just gave it all to God, her life, the pain, **EVERYTHING**, even my trust.


	9. Chapter 9

By dauntless4ever1

Chrissy's POV

I can't believe that I have cancer! Why me I think shacking my fist to God. I know where I am going when I die, so at least if this Leukemia does kill me I will be in Heaven with God and Jesus. Yet I don't want to die, at least not yet, I think it's to soon, and I don't want to loose my hair either, it's long blonde and gorgeous. I don't want to look in a mirror and see a little bald girl, that is getting chemo and has no hair. But I know if I don't I WILL die, so it has to be done, I can't leave my parents all alone and sad so I have to try and win this battle. I close my eyes and pray.

_ Dear God,_

_I will follow your will and I know that all of this is in your hands, but I pray that I live through this ordeal so Mommy and Daddy aren't left alone sad, I want to live for you and I will fight as long as I can I hold on to your word and trust in you. You are amazing and after all God, the ruler of this earth even if it is turning to Satan._

_ In Jesus name I pray,_

_ Amen._

**I will fight and try to beat this cancer or I will die trying! **


	10. Chapter 10

By dauntless4ever1

Day 1 of Chemo

Chrissy's POV

They put what they call a Port in my upper chest, yes it hurt but I know that it will help me get threw this cancer. This time I only winced and whimpered a little bit. Both of my parents we here with me, which I am grateful for. Then I went back to suite 46 in the oncology department, where they gave me my first dosage of chemotherapy. It burned and made me fill like I was going to throw up. So I laid back, closed my eyes, and fell asleep.

When I woke up my parents were gone, so I started freaking out. I guess my nurse, Tori, heard me so she came in.

"Chrissy, Chrissy, you are okay. They'll be right back they went to get some dinner, ok? Do you want me to stay with you?"

"Yes please." I mummble. It will be nice to have someone to talk to.

"Ok I can stay with you."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome, sweetie." Tori says sweetly.

She sits on the bed that I am laying on and I sit the bed up so we can talk, she helps me adjust the pillow so I am more comfortable, then the blankets. Then, I think her.

"How was your first round of chemo?"

"Alright I guess, but it made me weak and then I felt like I was going to throw up."

"That will happen a lot, to you, just to let you know."

"How do you know that?"

"Well, for one I've seen many people with cancer, and two I actually got cancer when I was 18, I'm 24 now and so I think I have experience, you could say."

"You had cancer? What kind?"

"Same kind as you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"So you know what I'm going through?"

"Yes. I'm here for you anytime, day or night, here I'll even right down my cell number for you, just incase you want to talk and I'm not at work, okay?"

"Thanks that would be great!"

She hands me a piece of paper with her name (Tori) and her number on it XXXXXXX 312-556-2025.

Then my parents walk in, I put the paper under my pillow and then she walks out the door


	11. Chapter 11

By dauntless4ever1

Chapter 11

Chrissy's POV

"Hey Chrissy, we see your awake." Says Mommy

"Yes, what did you guys eat?"

"Chicken and rice in the cafeteria downstairs, would you like to order some food?" asked mommy

"Yes ma'am but just a little."

"Ok, here I'll go get a menu Tris." Said Daddy

"Thanks sweetie."

Daddy walked out and went to go find a menu, Mommy sat down on my bed.

"I saw Tori in here earlier, what did she want?"

"She asked how my first round of chemo went. Then she told me she knows what I'm going threw and I asked how, she said that she's seen lots of people like this from the chemo and that she actually got cancer when she was 18 and then she said she had the exact kind that I have! She gave me her cell number so I can call her if I want to talk and she's not at work."

"Wow Chrissy that's amazing!"

"I know Mom!"

"So where did you put her number at then?"

"Under my pillow."

"Would you like me to hold on to it?"

"Yes please."

I hand my mom the slip of paper with her number on it, and lay back down, for a while my mom and I just sit there, it's not long before we are both asleep.

Dad walks back in but I didn't hear him, he just sits down and turns on the TV in my room. When I wake up it's morning again.


	12. Chapter 12

By dauntless4ever1

Chrissy's POV

Day 2

"I see that you slept well last night." Says my dad.

"Yea, I guess chemo wears you out, I didn't even know you walked in the room."

"Yes, I couldn't find a menu, so I came back and called your nurse, when she got in here she had to check your vitals and said everything was good, then I asked for a menu."

"Oh" is all I reply.

We hear a knock at the door, and Doctor Prior walks in.

"I see that you are doing well." Says Doctor Prior.

"Yes I'm doing fine."

Out of nowhere I feel like I'm going to barf, then it happens I barfed all over Doctor Prior. The Barf didn't look normal, so they checked my vitals again and said my pulse and BP (blood pressure) was low, so they gave me fluids and said that I needed to be moved to isolation.

They moved me from Suite 46 to a white clean room on level 5.

My parents couldn't come in for a while, and I didn't understand, I started to cry and I picked up the phone and called Tori.

The phone rang for a while.

"Tori? It's Chrissy."

"Hi, Chrissy, wait are you crying?"

All I can do now is sob more.

"Chrissy what's wrong?"

"They isolated me because I threw up and my BP and pulse is low, and my parents can't come in the room and I want them to and I just don't- understand." I'm getting chocked up.

"Oh, honey it's okay, just calm down I'm on my way ok?"

"Ok-." I just sit there and sob.

Then she hanged up the phone. Right after she hanged the phone up I set mine down, and Doctor Prior walks in a white thing that makes him look like a marshmallow.

"Chrissy, you have a virus, and if you get really sick you may die, so it's best that you stay in here until you get better, we don't want you to die."

"But, I don't want to." I reply.

"I know, but the sooner you get better the sooner you can go back to suite 46 and the sooner your parents can be with you."

"Ok."

"We are going to have a monitor going and we will be giving you antibiotics and fluids to help you get better faster, the medicine will be given to you every hour."

"Will I have to be awake? Where do I get the medicine at?"

"You don't have to be awake, but that's the thing you will have to sleep on your belly, we have to switch the medicine between your vertebra, buttox, and an IV that we will put in the bend of your arm."

"Three places?"

"Yes, your parents can watch you from the window if they want."

"I would like them to."

"Ok, then it's settled. Let me go get the first dose, that will be put in your arm, but first we need to put that IV in."

Doctor Prior walked out and Tori stepped in.

"Tori, they have to put a IV in my arm, and give me antibiotics every hour, they are switching between my buttox, vertebra, and arm. Did they have to do that to you?"

"Yes, it's not that bad, but I won't lie to you, the one in the buttox hurts more than any other one, so ask them to do that one after the arm, I'm sure they won't mind."

"Ok, I will."

"I'll be right back I'm going to go talk to your parents real quick."

"Ok, thanks tell them that I would like them to stay by my window as long as they can, please?"

"No problem."

"Thank you so much Tori."

Doctor Prior walks back in with the antibiotics fluids and another port, this time for my arm.

"Alright Chrissy, I'm going to put the IV in and let fluids go into you slowly for this hour, then at 10 A.M. I will come back and give you your first dose of these antibiotics."

"Ok, I was wondering if you could do the dose in my arm, then my buttox, then my vertebra?"

"I don't see why not."

"Thank you."

"No problem sweetie, are you ready?"

"As ready as ever."

"Ok, your going to feel a sharp stab, but don't move."

"Ok."

I barely felt anything and it didn't even phase me.

"You did great," said Doctor Prior. "I'm going to start he fluids. Then I'll be back in about 45 minutes at 10 A.M. for the first dose of antibiotics you don't need to lay on your belly yet."

"Ok."

He walks out and I watch the fluids drip, it's not long before I fall asleep.

I hear Doctor Prior walk in and I open my eyes, he smiles and gives me the antibiotic and leaves. I go back to sleep, he walks in at what seems like only 15 minutes later. I look at the clock and it is only 15 minutes later.

"Chrissy, there's a change of plans, you are sicker than we thought, so you are getting antibiotics every 15 minutes, so I need you to lay on your belly please."

"Ok."

I roll over and then 2 other nurses walk in one is Tori and the other is someone I don't know, "Hi, I'm Kellie, I'll be your other nurse while you are here."

"Chrissy we are ready, move your gown, to the side please." Said Doctor Prior. That's what I do. "Please stay still. On second thought, Kellie get the straps, please," she leaves and comes back a few seconds later. They put the straps on my upper body and lower body then they lower the bed to it's flat, then I feel something cold on my buttox which Doctor Prior says is a cleaning solution. Then I feel a stabbing feeling and I scream in pain, then I feel a stinging sensation in my legs. That's the last thing I remember, because I think I passed out.


	13. Chapter 13

By dauntless4ever1

Tris' POV

I can't stand to see Chrissy suffer, but I know she wants us here for her, so I stay, I am holding on to Four, We sit together, and just wait and watch. I saw Doctor Prior put that needle with another IV on Chrissy's butt then put the antibiotics in, I knew that had to hurt then I could tell that Chrissy was screaming in pain, I want to help her but there is nothing I can do sense she is Isolated.

My natural reaction is to pray.

_ Dear God,_

_Please be with Chrissy as she is going to this pain which I know has to hurt, let her see that you are holding her in your hands and comfort her as she has to get these antibiotics. Let her body recover quickly, from this virus, and from the cancer, I know that she has to wait to get the chemo going again until she gets this virus out of her so I pray that the virus will go away quickly so she can move on, but I know that you will do what you feel needs to be done._

_ In Jesus name,_

_ Amen._


	14. 2nd Author's Note

No offense to those who don't pray to God and Jesus, but I do so I thought that I would include it, you can still and review, I will keep the Prayers to a minimum as much as I can.

Thank you for your cooperation.


	15. Chapter 14

By dauntless4ever1

Four's POV

All Tris and I can do is sit and watch, I mean it's not like we don't want to be in there with Chrissy, but she's in isolation, so we aren't allowed in there. I asked Tris to get up so I can use the bathroom but I'm really getting away from this madness for just a few minutes, by going to the little Starbucks coffee place downstairs, I'll bring Tris back a coffee too.

When I return I see that she has fell asleep so I don't bother giving her the coffee I got her so I set it down next to her, and I pull a chair up next to her and just sit there and drink my coffee. Just thinking _how did this happen? Why did it happen? Why not me or Tris? Why Chrissy? It's not fair to her. She doesn't deserve this, she's only 8._


End file.
